Janno topbills Viva anniversary activities
Manila Standard (page 21), Saturday, November 10, 2001 Janno Gibbs prepares for his concert Concerts, films, TV premieres, major video released, top-rating TV shows, new albums, and other entertaining goodies are what the Viva Entertainment Group has in store to celebrate its 20th anniversary in Philippine show business. The activities started last November 6, with the concert of the Danish pop rock group Michael Learns to Rock at the Araneta Coliseum. This will be followed with Viva day at the Araneta Center in Cubao, Quezon City today. There will be a motorcade around the center starting 2:30 p.m. with floats from various Viva companies like Viva Films, Viva Music Group, Viva TV, Viva Video, Viva Vintage Sports, and Video City. Viva stars like Christopher de Leon, Regine Velasquez, Edu Manzano, Janno Gibbs, Ogie Alcasid, Blakdyak, the PBA players among others will join the motorcade. The motorcade will be followed by Viva's & I concert at the Araneta Coliseum starring Janno Gibbs. The show will also feature Pilita Corales, Pops Fernandez, Jaya, Lani Misalucha, Ogie Alcasid, Andrew E., and Blakdyak. For those who choose to stay home today, Viva TV's Viva Box Office on IBC will premiere Bulaklak ng Maynila at 6 p.m. The film is based on the Palanca-winning novel of the same title. It won several awards, not to mention critical acclaim both here and abroad. Elizabeth Orpoesa, Christopher de Leon, Jomari Yllana, Angelu de Leon, Bembol Rocco star in the movie and directed by Joel Lamangan. Who Wants To Be A Millionaire with Christopher de Leon follows the movie. The country's leading game show will celebrate its first year on the air on November 13. Viva TV also produces the hottest new game show in town, The Weakest Link with Edu Manzano, which goes on air at 9:30 p.m. Monday to Friday on IBC. On November 15, the new game show is one month old on Philippine television. Janno's latest movie, Weyt a Minit, Kapeng Mainit is another Viva anniversary presentation. Directed by Ben Feleo, the movie marks Janno's first team-up with Blakdyak. It opens in Metro Manila theaters on November 14. It also stars Geneva Cruz and Angela Velez. The last week of November will see the release of Pagdating ng Panahon, the movie that reunites Sharon Cuneta and Robin Padilla. Joyce Bernal directs the romantic comedy that also stars Rufa Mae Quinto, Bing Loyzaga, Amy Austria, and Bernard Palanca. In December, Viva intends to field its big-budgeted period drama Tatarin for the Metro Manila Film Festival. Based on Nick Joaquin's play, Tatarin marks Tikoy Aguiluz's return to directing after a long-hiatus and boasts a powerhouse cast that includes Dina Bonnevie, Edu Manzano, Rica Peralejo, Raymond Bagatsing, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Patricia Javier, Carlos Morales, Ces Quesada, Christine Jaca, and Maui Taylor. Viva Records is set to release CDs of live recordings by its leading artists. The lineup includes performances by Regine Velasquez, Jaya, Lani Misalucha, Freestyle, and Andrew E., plus a new album by Ogie Alcasid. Disney Records which Viva is licensed to distribute has on schedule The Best of Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too and the soundtrack of the blockbuster motion picture Monsters, Inc. A new animated film starring Winnie and his friends titled The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart is set for release this month by Viva Video. Also coming from Disney is the release by Viva Video of the classic Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs for the first time on DVD. The first animated full-length feature from Disney now boasts of additional footage and music including a song performed by Barbra Streisand. This will be followed early in December by the arrival on video of the World War II epic romance Pearl Harbor, then moving musical Moulin Rouge, and the new version of the sci-fi classic Planet of the Apes. Vic del Rosario, Jr. and the late Mina Aragon launched Viva Films on November 11, 1981 with P.S. I Love You, the movie starring Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion and directed by Eddie Garcia. Since then, Viva has grown into a major player in the local entertainment industry. Viva has since been providing the Filipinos with top-quality entertainment in film, television, music, video, concerts, sports, and others.